remfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventures in Hi-Fi
New Adventures in Hi-Fi is the tenth R.E.M. studio album, released on September 9, 1996. Singles and b-sides New Adventures in Hi-Fi consisted of material written during some of the same sessions as Monster and its following promotional tour; consequently, there were few outtakes or left-over tracks for inclusion as b-sides. The first three tracks were international singles, with "How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us" being released only in Germany. ;"E-Bow the Letter" *"Tricycle" – 1:59 Recorded during soundcheck at the Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, United States on September 22, 1995. *"Departure" (Rome soundcheck version) – 3:35 Recorded during soundcheck at the Paleur, Rome, Italy on February 22, 1995. *"Wall of Death" (Richard Thompson) – 3:07 Taken from the Richard Thompson tribute album, Beat the Retreat. ;"Bittersweet Me" *"Undertow" (Live) – 5:05 Recorded at the Omni Theater, Atlanta, Georgia on November 18, 1995. Taken from the live performance video, Road Movie. *"Wichita Lineman" (Jimmy Webb) – 3:18 Recorded at The Woodlands, Houston, United States on September 15, 1995. *"New Test Leper" (Live acoustic) – 5:29 Recorded at Bad Animals Studio, Seattle, United States on April 19, 1996. ;"Electrolite" *"The Wake-Up Bomb" (Live) – 5:07 Recorded at the Omni Theater, Atlanta, Georgia on November 18, 1995. Taken from the live performance video, Road Movie. *"Binky the Doormat" (Live) – 5:01 Recorded at the Omni Theater, Atlanta, Georgia on November 18, 1995. Taken from the live performance video, Road Movie. *"King of Comedy" (808 State remix) – 5:36 ;"How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us" *"Love Is All Around" (Reg Presley) – 3:04 Previously released on the 1996 soundtrack for I Shot Andy Warhol. *"Sponge" (Vic Chesnutt) – 4:08 Previously released on the Chesnutt benefit album Sweet Relief II in 1996. *"Be Mine" (Mike on the Bus Version) - 4:54 "Revolution" was also released from these sessions - initially on the Batman & Robin soundtrack and later on disc two of In Time: The Best of R.E.M. 1988-2003. ;Other singles "New Test Leper" and "The Wake-Up Bomb" were released as promotional singles for the album; the former had a music video directed by Lance Bangs and Dominic DeJoseph. All five videos from the album would later be collected on In View: The Best of R.E.M. 1988-2003. The R.E.M. fan club releases a single every Christmastime, with two singles recorded during these sessions: 1996's "Only in America" (originally by Jay & The Americans)/"I Will Survive" (a Gloria Gaynor cover) and 1997's R.E.M. original "Live for Today" was backed with Pearl Jam's "Happy When I'm Crying". Awards New Adventures in Hi-Fi has since appeared on several lists compiling the best albums of the 1990s or all time. *''Magnet: Top 60 Albums 1993-2003 (#20)Magnet Tenth Anniversary issue, January 2003'' *''Mojo: The 100 Greatest Albums of Our Lifetime 1993-2006 (#20) It was also features on several year-end best-of lists for 1996: *Eye Weekly'' (#11) *''The Face'' (#28) *''Magnet'' (#26) *''Mojo'' (#4) *''New Musical Express'' (#16) *''Q'' (unranked) *''Rock Sound'' (French edition) (#2) *''Rolling Stone'' (#4) *''Spin'' (#11) *''Village Voice'' (#11) Track listing All songs written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills and Michael Stipe: #"How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us" – 4:31 #"The Wake-Up Bomb" – 5:08 #"New Test Leper" – 5:26 #"Undertow" – 5:09 #"E-Bow the Letter" – 5:23 #"Leave" – 7:18 #"Departure" – 3:28 #"Bittersweet Me" – 4:06 #"Be Mine" – 5:32 #"Binky the Doormat" – 5:01 #"Zither" – 2:33 #"So Fast, So Numb" – 4:12 #"Low Desert" – 3:30 #"Electrolite" – 4:05 Like most R.E.M. albums, the vinyl release has custom side names. Since this was released as a double album on the vinyl release, the whole records are called different names. Record 1 (tracks 1-6) is called the "Hi side" and Record 2 (tracks 7-14) the "Fi side." Personnel ;"How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us" :Recorded at Bad Animals Studio in Seattle, United States *Bill Berry – Drums, percussion, "ennio whistle"The "Ennio Whistle" is the two-note main theme melody of Ennio Morricone's score for Sergio Leone's 1966 spaghetti Western The Good, the Bad and the Ugly *Peter Buck – Guitar, bass guitar, bouzouki, mandolin *Mike Mills - Backing vocals, piano, synthesizer *Michael Stipe – Vocals, synthesizer ;"The Wake-Up Bomb" :Recorded live at the North Charleston Coliseum, in Charleston, United States on November 16, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Guitar *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, backing vocals, organ *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"New Test Leper" :Recorded at Bad Animals Studio in Seattle, United States *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, backing vocals, organ *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Undertow" :Recorded live at the Fleet Center in Boston, United States on October 3, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Guitar *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, backing vocals *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"E-Bow the Letter" :Recorded at Bad Animals Studio in Seattle, United States *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – E-Bow guitar, electric sitar *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, backing vocals, organ, Moog synthesizer, Mellotron *Patti Smith – Vocals *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Leave" :Recorded at a soundcheck at the Omni Theater in Atlanta, United States on November 18, 19, or 21, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion, acoustic guitar, synthesizer *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Guitar *Scott McCaughey – ARP Odyssey *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, keyboards *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Departure" :Recorded live at The Palace of Auburn Hills in Auburn Hills, United States on June 6 or 7, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Guitar *Mike Mills – Fuzz bass, backing vocals, Farfisa organ *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Bittersweet Me" :Recorded at a soundcheck at the Pyramid Arena in Memphis, United States on November 7, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Scott McCaughey – Piano *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, organ, Mellotron *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Be Mine" :Recorded at Bad Animals Studio in Seattle, United States *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Bass guitar *Mike Mills – Guitar, backing vocals, keyboards *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Binky the Doormat" :Recorded live at the Desert Sky Mall in Phoenix, United States on November 4, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion, backing vocals *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Guitar *Scott McCaughey – Farfisa organ *Mike Mills – Fuzz bass, backing vocals, keyboards *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Zither" :Recorded in the dressing room of The Spectrum in Philadelphia, United States on October 12, 13, or 14, 1995 *Bill Berry – Bass guitar *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Tambourine *Scott McCaughey – Autoharp *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, organ *Michael Stipe – Count in ;"So Fast, So Numb" :Recorded at a soundcheck at the Orlando Arena in Orland, United States on November 15, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Scott McCaughey – Piano *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, backing vocals, organ *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Low Desert" :Recorded at a soundcheck at the Omni Theater in Atlanta, United States on November 18, 19, or 21, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drums and percussion *Peter Buck – Guitar *Nathan December – Slide guitar *Scott McCaughey – Piano *Mike Mills – Bass guitar, organ *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;"Electrolite" :Recorded at a soundcheck the Desert Sky Mall in Phoenix, United States on November 4, 1995 *Bill Berry – Drum kit, percussion *Peter Buck – Banjo *Andy Carlson – Violin *Nathan December – Guiro *Mike Mills – Piano *Michael Stipe – Vocals ;Technical crew *William Field – assistant engineer, Athens *Sam Hofstedt – assistant engineer, Seattle *Victor Janacua – assistant engineer, Los Angeles *Adam Kasper – recording engineer, Seattle *John Keane – recording and mixing engineer *Scott Litt – mixing engineer *Bob Ludwig/Gateway Mastering – mastering *Pat McCarthy – recording engineer, Los Angeles *Mark "Microwave" Mytrowitz – technical assistance *Joe O'Herlihy – tour recording engineer *Jo Ravitch – tour recording engineer *Eric Stolz – digital editing *Jeff Wooding – tour recording engineer Sales chart performance Although it reached #2 in the U.S. , spending 22 weeks on the charts, and topped the UK Album Charts (20 weeks on chart) as well as #1 on the Australian Charts, New Adventures in Hi-Fi began the band's sales decline in the United States. The first single "E-Bow the Letter" received only modest radio airplay in the U.S. and peaked at #49 on the U.S. charts. In the UK, however, the single became the band's biggest hit at that point, reaching #4. As of March 2007, New Adventures in Hi-Fi has sold 994,000 units in the U.S. ;Album ;Singles Sales ertifications Release history Like all R.E.M. albums since 1988's Green, New Adventures in Hi-Fi was released in a special edition packaging containing a 64-page hardcover book designed by Chris Bilheimer, featuring photos from the Monster tour. In 2005, Warner Brothers Records issued an expanded two-disc edition of the album which includes a CD, a DVD-Audio disc containing several new audio mixes of the album (5.1-channel surround sound, high resolution, AC3, Dolby Stereo, and DTS 5.1) done by Elliot Scheiner, and the original CD booklet with expanded liner notes. In addition, the DVD includes a video documentary, lyrics, and a photo gallery. References External links *[http://remhq.com/albums.php New Adventures in Hi-Fi from REMHQ.com] *[http://www.retroweb.com/rem/publicity/rem27.html New Adventures in Hi-Fi press release] Category:New Adventures in Hi-Fi